Corre corazón
by AndromedaPG
Summary: Las lágrimas impetuosas por salir recorren mis mejillas sonrosadas por el viento de otoño, hoy Harry te casas con ella, tu novia el amor de tu vida Ginny, es una buena chica y te merece, pero no te ama como yo. Me he cansado de ser tu sombra, tu "amiga con derecho a roze" ...


Parecería que Londres refleja mis sentimientos, oscuro y frío en unas horas, unas cuantas horas mi vida terminará, hoy te casas a pesar de haberte expresado todo lo que sentía no sirvió de nada, de nada sirvieron aquellos besos, aquellas caricias, aquellas noches en las que nos amábamos sin pudor, como olvidar todos los momentos donde según tú "las hormonas nos hicieron una mala jugada", para tí fue solo eso, un juego en cambio para mí lo fue todo, fue el mejor tiempo, fuiste y serás mi único amor, amor verdadero.

Aquí sentada en la terraza de mi departamento conjuro una manta y una taza de café, y viajo en mis recuerdos...

-Harry, te amo.- Dije cansada tirándome en la cama mientras tu me pasabas la sábana.

-Yo Herms, sabes lo que pienso es solo sexo, yo estoy enamorado de Ginny y tu eres mi mejor amiga, mi casí hermana, esto fue solo un desliz.- Musitaste.

...

Me miras diferente Me abrazas y no siento tu calor Te digo lo que siento Me interrumpes y terminas la oración Siempre tienes la razón Tuu... libreto de siempre tan predecible Yaaa... ya me lo se

Las lágrimas impetuosas por salir recorren mis mejillas sonrosadas por el viento de otoño, hoy Harry te casas con ella, tu novia el amor de tu vida Ginny, es una buena chica y te merece, pero no te ama como yo.

Me he cansado de ser tu sombra, tu "amiga con derecho a roze" pero de nada sirvió que te expresara mi sentir, tu siempre salías con tu tonto argumento.

Poco te importó romper mi corazón, pero ya me decidí, tu elegiste tu camino y yo el mío, por mero compromiso acepté ir a tu boda, los años han pasado y aunque quise superar lo sucedido en nuestra búsqueda de los horrocruxes simplemente no puedo, porque yo te entregué todo, de mí, esperaba que me dijeras algun día ese te amo tan deseado, necesitaba que me abrazarás con amor tal como yo lo hacia, pero eso nunca sucedió ni sucederá.

Así que corre corre corre corazón De los dos tu siempre fuiste el mas veloz Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual. Ya viví esta escena Y con mucha pena te digo no, conmigo no Di lo que podía, pero a media puerta Se quedó mi corazón Tuuu... libreto de siempre tan repetido Yaaa no no te queda bien

-¡Merlín!.- Grito exasperada y a mi maldita y nublada mente llega el recuerdo de la boda de Ron.

...

-Vamos Ginny.- Dije mientras me acomodaba el lindo vestido rosa pastel, y apresuraba a cierta pelirroja que se colocaba sus zapatillas.

-Voy Herms, adelantate si quieres ayúdale a Luna a que se ponga el vestido, debe de estar un poco atormentada por los nargles.- Sonrió traviesa.

-Jajaja está bien pero no tardes que Ronald debe de estar nerviosísimoo.- Sentencié saliendo de la habitación de mi pelirroja amiga y me dirijo a la habitación de Molly y Arthur, en el trayecto te veo, tan guapo y sexy como siempre, no evito sonrojarme y por todos los medios logro no verte a los ojos, porque conozco bien mis reacciones al verte, el verte me duele es como una daga que apuñala lentamente mi ya quebrado corazón, tomas con tu mano mi mentón y me lanzas una fugaz sonrisa, no sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte y de tenerte de nuevo junto a mí, pero eso es imposible; atinas a preguntarme por Ginny y te digo que está en su habitación.

Al llegar al cuarto donde se encontraba Luna llegué y tan rápido como pude cerré la puerta y me solté a llorar desesperadamente, para mi fortuna solo Luna y Tonks se encontraban en la habitación, ellas eran las únicas que sabían de amor no correspondido hacia cierto pelinegro de ojos verdes.

Tonks llega y me abraza y me dice que todo está bien, que lograré superarlo, ya más tranquila y con un hechizo que me regresó a mi look original me quité lo sonrozado y el maquillaje corrido por mis lágrimas y ahora sí a regresar a mi rol de madrina junto con cierto hombre que vuelve loca.

El reloj marca las doce del medio día así que era hora, Harry toma mi mano y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, caminamos sin hablar hasta el altar donde con una sincera sonrisa le expreso a un Ron sumamente nervioso que todo estará bien.

La ceremonia muy hermosa concluye al presentarse al Señor y la Señora Weasley, y ahora sí se daba inicio a la ceremonia, como la familia Weasley es muy protocolaria me pusieron a bailar con Harry, esa experiencia fue todo un viaje de emociones, sus manos en mi cintura, mi cuerpo casi pegado al suyo, me perdí en ese sueño utópico hasta que alguien me tocó la espalda.-

-Perdón Herms,¿ me permites a mi novio?.- Sonrió Ginny.

-Ohh claro.- Bajé rápidamente mis manos del cuello de Harry, me encaminé hacia la mesa presidencial y ocupé mi lugar junto con Molly.

La cena transcurrió muy amentamente hasta que Harry habló-

-Hoy, se unieron en matrimonio mis dos grandes amigos, Ron, Luna les deseo lo mejor en su matrimonio, pero antes que otra cosa suceda quiero hacerles saber algo que me tiene muy ilusionado desde hace tiempo, ehh, quiero pedirle a la mujer más hermosa del mundo que se case conmigo, Ginevra mi amor ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?.- Al decir eso Harry, un dolor indescriptible me partió en trocitos mi corazón, una opresión en el pecho me hizo estremecerme, Luna tomó mi mano fuertemente, mientras que yo luchaba por retener mis lágrimas, Tonks y Remus me veían con preocupación, Ron por su parte escuchaba asombrado.

-Emm ¿qué dices cielo?.- Preguntaba Harry-

-Claro que acepto Harry.- Se levantó Ginny y corrió hacia donde su prometido, mi poco temple se quebraba mientras Harry le colocaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso con una esmeralda al centro, mientras todos se arrimaban a felicitarlos yo solo atiné a salir sigilosamente de la carpa ahora sí sin ganas de controlar mis lágrimas.

...

El tiempo pasa y yo aquí sentada pensando en tí, realemente he pensado tortuosamente en tí desde ese día, ya no rindo en el trabajo, no duermo, no como, mi vida se está acabando, pero que más da si solo soy tu amiga, tu hermana, tu pequeño desliz, cometí la gran estupidez de pedirte solo una noche más, para poder sacarte de mi cabeza y de mi corazón, mientras me besabas y me hacias tuya yo juraba no volver a pedirte nada, tu me decías que sería la última vez, y al mismo tiempo me pedías que fuera yo quien te entregará en el altar, que fuese tu madrina, tu testigo y quizá hasta la madrina de tu primer hijo con Ginny.

Esa noche para mí fue la mejor, me regalaste una noche solo una noche, en la que prometí olvidarte, pero en cambio no lo he logrado, en realidad te haz metido más en mi cabeza y lamentablemente en mi corazón, fuiste el primero en todos los aspectos y el que más me ha hecho daño.

Mejor me levantó y me dirijo a la ducha, me baño lentamente, seco mi cabello y lo arreglo a manera mágica, unos rulos bien definidos recogidos en una media coleta, adornada por unos pequeños broches de cristal, el maquillaje un poco cargado pues quería disimular las ojeras bien marcadas y la pálidez de mi piel, tomo con cuidado el vestido negro palabra de honor corte princesa, adornado en la cintura con un cintillo del mismo material de mis broches, me coloco los zapatos y luego el vestido, noto como me queda algo flojo, pues estos últimos días ni por comer me ha dado, de la misma manera mi varita me ayuda a arreglar bien mi vestido, tomo los pendientes y los coloco con rápidez tomo mi bolso y me desaparezco.

Apenas llego a la madriguera y ese dolor punzante en el pecho regresa, con lentitud entro a la madriguera, y veo a todas las mujeres atariadas arreglando las cosas, subo lentamente a tu habitación y estas ahí terminando de vestirte, llego y en silencio acomodo tu corbata y tu saco, te sientas en la cama y me invitas a que haga lo mismo, tomas mi mano y solo me dices.

-Gracias Herms, por todo.-

Suspiro y asientó, una lágrima rebelde sale de mi ojo derecho, me lo limpio salvajemente, no quiero que él me vea llorar, salimos los dos de la habitación yo por mi parte fingiendo una sonrisa puramente hipócrita, lo dejo en el altar y siento ya no poder más, Luna a un lado mío me observa tiernamente, yo solamente sonrio, todo empeora cuando escucho la marcha nupcial sonar, ahí viene ella, la mujer que sin saberlo me robo todo, todo lo que le daba sentido a mi vida.

-Harry James Potter,.-Decía el ministro de magia, yo por mi parte volteo con Luna y le digo.- Simplemente ya no puedo más.- Me levanto con delicadeza gracias a Merlín, nadie se dio cuenta, bueno solo Remus y Tonks, aparte de Luna.

Caminé sin ver atrás, y hasta parecía que escuchaba mi corazón quebrarse, llorando amargamente llegué de nuevo a Londres, me quité el vestido y opté por algo cómodo, en mi cabeza aparecía la imagen de Harry y Ginny besándose, no lo pensé más y tomé la descición más importante de mi vida, con un simple movimiento de varita salieron todas mis pertencias y las metí en una maleta con un encantamiento agrandador, tomé mi abrigo y caminé hacia el living, me senté en un sillón, tomé los sobres que tenía del correo muggle eran del banco, de una tienda, y el más importante el del hospital, lo tomé y lo metí en la bolsa, tomé una hoja en blanco, una pluma muggle y comencé a escribir:

Querida Luna:

Tu conoces lo que me pasa, solo te pido que no comentes nada de esto con nadie que no sea Remus y Tonks, he decidido irme, no puedo decirte a donde, porque necesito recuperarme, solo quiero que sepas que estaré bien, y que recibirán noticias mías, hoy por mi bien he decidido hacer lo mejor para mí.

Espero me entiendas y no le comentes de esto a Harry ni a Ginny, a todos diles que acepté una oferta de trabajo en el extranjero y que nos sé cuando regresaré, pero ante todo menciónales que estoy bien.

Te quiero y gracias por preocuparte siempre por mí.

Hermione J. Granger.

-Uff, .- tomo mi maleta y salgo a la calle, paro un taxi.-Al aeropuerto porfavor.-

El viaje fue corto, de mi bolso saqué un boleto a España, ahí nadie me buscaría estaba sola, mis padres muertos ya no me quedaba nada, a empezar desde cero o dejarme morir.

Subo al avión y recuerdo el sobre del hospital, lo sacó rápidamente y leo la información.

Hospital Mercy

Nombre del Paciente: Granger Jean Hermione

Edad: 20 años

Tipo de Exámen: Prueba de Embarazo

Resultado: Positivo

Lloro con más fuerza y aferro mis manos a mi vientre.

Así que corre corre corre corazón De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual. Tuuu… el perro de siempre los mismos trucos Yaaa…. ya me lo se Así que corre corre corre corazón De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar han sido tantas despedidas que en verdad Dedicarte un verso mas está de más

* * *

Ha pasado un año desde que me fui de Inglaterra, llegué a Madrid conseguí empleo en el ministerio de magia español, en el área de leyes mágicas, he comprado un piso en un barrio mágico, mi embarazo fue hermoso, me ayudó a salir adelante, hace siete meses fui madre de una hermosa niña de cabello castaño oscuro y unos profundos ojos verdes como los de él, de nombre le puse Lilian Jane Granger, como sus dos abuelas, Remus y Tonks son sus padrinos, ellos y Luna vienen de vez en cuando a visitarnos, hoy estoy sanando las heridas del pasado, hoy estoy olvidando aquel amor no correspondido, hoy no odio a Harry Potter, porque simple y sencillamente es el amor de mi vida, el padre de mi hija, que el destino no nos unió así me tocó.

Hoy tengo un motivo por quien luchar, ese motivo se llama Lily que por cierto esta llorando, ha de tener hambre.

-Tranquila cielo.- Dije al momento de tomarla en mis brazos y le daba pecho.- Creo que eres igual de comelona que tu padre.-

Realmente espero poder recuperar mi vida y superarte, no pienso llegar y arruinarte tu vida, no quiero llegar y destruir tu matrimonio, así que lo mejor, será que no sepas nada de mí ni de la existencia de Lily, por tu bien y el mío.

Viendo el cielo estrellado de Madrid, sonrio-

-Por tí Lily, por tí voy a ser feliz.

Así que corre como siempre q no iré detrás Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual lo has hecho ya pero al final me da igual


End file.
